


Затеряться в океане

by Morack



Category: Lost, Metal Gear
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Casualness, Crossover, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: Нет занятия скучнее, чем охранять закрытую научную базу на затерянном посреди океана тропическом острове с кучкой потерпевших крушение гражданских. Особенно когда на носу Новый год, от знакомых лиц с души воротит, и даже старый друг говорит, что нужно изображать веселье в то время, как на душе скребут кошки...





	

Душный, влажный воздух заполняет пространство, с трудом втекает в лёгкие и неохотно выползает обратно. Аромат цветущих роз стелется над землёй, как парализующий газ. Розы далеко, где-то в соседнем квартале, но запах доносится оттуда, будто оклик из прошлого.

Мама очень любила духи с ароматом роз. Джек не помнит их название, но незначащая, в общем-то, деталь внезапно начинает казаться очень и очень важной. Парень встряхивает белобрысой головой, отгоняя мысли, и снова вглядывается в темноту.

Жителям крохотного посёлка отдан приказ соблюдать светомаскировку. Но выданная хозяйственным капралом ткань недостаточно плотная, и рассеивает свет ламп, не глуша его целиком. Из-за этого, - а может, из-за аккуратных заборов, лужаек, дорожек, фонарей, - дома кажутся игрушечными. Вроде керамических пустотелых фигур, в которые ставят зажжённые свечи на рождество. Целый посёлок белых, будто засыпанных снегом, игрушечных домов.

Именно такие стояли в ряд на камине в той, поза-поза-прошлой жизни. Отец взял в обычай покупать новый на каждое рождество с тех пор, как на свет появился он, Джек. Хотя тогда его звали как-то иначе. Может быть, Майкл, а может быть - Алан. Эта деталь тоже не была значащей. Как и воспоминания об украшении ёлки, о семейных ужинах и сладком ожидании утра, когда можно будет наконец спуститься вниз и начать открывать подарки.

Сейчас, если верить календарю, тоже рождество. Конец декабря. С моря тянет тёплым, влажным муссоном, и с гор медленно спускаются облака, готовые разразиться коротким пока ещё ливнем. В каком-то из домов собирают искусственную ёлку, - у капрала Ходжеса нашлась и она, - мастерят игрушки из всего, что не жалко, и соображают нехитрый солдатский стол.

Джека тоже приглашали на вечеринку, но он отказался. Ему не по себе уже от того, что их снова отправили в джунгли, а уж в сочетании с таким праздником... Джеку казалось, что где-то далеко в Африке вовсю поют барабаны, взывая к давно похороненному в его душе мальчику. Тот ребёнок умер больше десяти лет назад, стал нежитью и возможной добычей колдунов вуду. Джек понятия не имеет, что случится, если мальчик восстанет и откроет слепые глаза. Пойдёт по своим делам? Какие у него могут быть здесь дела?

Парень шумно вздохнул и вернулся в дом. Он занимает его в одиночку: мало кто хочет делить крышу с “чокнутым киборгом”. Хотя - кто бы говорил. В этом посёлке нет людей, которые бы не прошли специальную обработку. Наноботы, стимуляторы, импланты, а у некоторых ещё и аугметика. Но только у Джека полный комплект всего, и в результате тело парня выглядело как полуразумный механизм, вроде “гекко”. А “гекко” в отряде побаивались многие. Большие, с двухэтажный дом, живые танки являлись основной ударной силой на острове. Джек так и не разобрался, чему именно (а главное - от кого) требуется охрана. Очевидно, сам объект находится под землёй, зато входы в него разбросаны по всему острову. Тут, в посёлке, имелось что-то вроде парадного; в одном из зданий находился замаскированный КПП и нечто вроде “гостевого зала”, куда по требованию хозяйственного Ходжеса доставляли еду, напитки и прочие нужные для жизни вещи. Ещё там был пункт связи, медотсек и множество признаков того, что база занимала всё нутро острова.

Небольшой посёлок из двух десятков коттеджей, выглядящих, как натура для рекламного проспекта - довольно плохая маскировка. Достаточно пройти по улицам, чтобы понять: здесь не всё в порядке. Нет детей и стариков, практически нет женщин, и все люди, которых можно увидеть, не моложе двадцати и не старше сорока. Принятая в тропиках свободная, открытая одежда и обувь смотрятся на них неуместно. Если бы Джека отправили на разведку в подобный "поселок", он бы с первой секунды держался настороже. Все вокруг, на его взгляд, выглядело фальшивым. Таким же, как празднование рождества и показное дружелюбие сослуживцев.

Спать расхотелось. Джек накинул рубашку и отправился к загону с "гекко". Там умные машины заряжались, проводили автопрофилактику, обменивались данными и апдейтами. Неискушённый человек принял бы их за особую форму жизни, приспособленную к тесному слиянию умов и душ самой эволюцией Однако это были всего лишь боевые роботы. Слияние в сеть являлось технической особенностью слабеньких искинов, делавших “гекко” довольно опасными противниками, но не образцом для подражания в выстраивании отношений.

Пару лет назад парень сражался с ними, а сейчас они по одну сторону баррикад. Ещё один кусок прошлого, которое следует оставить за спиной и по возможности забыть. Подумав так, Джек свернул к морю. От загона до побережья, по его меркам, было всего ничего. Оставив рубашку на ограде возле загона, парень побежал через джунгли. Ограду посёлка, внутри которой бегала парочка сторожевых "гекко", Джек перемахнул одним прыжком.

Джунгли приняли его, как родного, невзирая на высокотехнологичную начинку, которая позволяла Джеку быстро двигаться и быть смертоносным. Трава и лианы раздвигались перед ним и смыкались за спиной, будто волны огромного зеленого моря. Листья пальм шелестели высоко над головой, ветер дул всё сильнее, пригибая кроны к земле: где-то далеко зарождался циклон. Оказавшись на пляже, Джек с удовольствием задышал полной грудью. Волны с шумом набегали на песок, оставляя там белую пену. Километрах в двух, справа, виднелись огни костров - там обосновались люди, потерпевшие крушение. Или авиакатастрофу? Джека, бойца с позывным “Райден”, это не интересовало. Группа “гекко” обследовала участок побережья в первую же ночь, вселив ужас в напуганных катастрофой людей. Опасности выжившие пока не представляли, шансы их обнаружения спасателями всё ещё оставались высокими, и боссы приняли решение не высовываться.

Иногда действие приносит больше проблем, чем бездействие.

Джек сделал пару шагов навстречу прибою. Очередная волна с шипением наползла на гладкий песок, на снабжённые когтями ступни. Это шипение почти заглушило другой звук. Рука Джека начала смертоносное движение, и завершила его, не доведя до конца.

\- Не ждал тебя здесь.

\- Райден...

\- Джек. Пока и сейчас - Джек.

\- Хорошо... Джек, - Снейку жонглирование именами казалось странным, но своё мнение мужчина держал при себе. Для человека, который научился убивать раньше, чем бриться, такая причуда довольно безобидна. - Парни устроили рождественскую вечеринку.

\- Знаю. Я ушёл.

Зажигалка вспыхнула на долю секунды, осветив лицо Солида. Райден стоял как раз между язычком пламени и “лагерем неудачников”, как ребята прозвали то место. Хотя, чтобы выжить в авиакатастрофе, нужно быть ещё тем везунчиком. Джек полагал, что в лагере некому следить за окрестностями, но предосторожности лишними не бывают.

\- Они не могут понять, что творится в твоей голове. Я, кстати, тоже.

\- Я не собираюсь объясняться, - голос Джека был тих и безучастен.

\- Понятно, что ты не сможешь стать душой компании, но... Ты в курсе, что если время от времени притворяться нормальным человеком...

Парень фыркнул:

\- Снейк, у меня тело киборга. Как, по-твоему, я смогу притворяться человеком? Да ещё нормальным?

\- Ты отлично знаешь, о чём я, - отрезал собеседник. - О поведении. О социальной мимикрии. О том, как можно облегчить себе жизнь, поступая так, как понятно окружающим. Не так, как они хотят, заметь, - мужчина поднял палец, - а так, чтобы не выдумывали всякую херню. Ты знаешь, что уже наплёл Ходжес?

\- Нет.

\- Что ты пошёл вырезать тот лагерь. Он, видишь ли, услышал краем уха твоё детское прозвище.  
Парень фыркнул ещё раз:

\- Мне что теперь, постоянно оглядываться на всяких Ходжесов, на их сплетни? Иди, Снейк, праздновать.

\- Что-то не хочется.

\- Закуска плохая? Выпивка не горит? - Джек медленно зашагал вдоль линии прибоя, уходя сам и уводя Солида прочь от людей.

\- Крестнику моему плохо, - мужчина затянулся спрятанной в кулаке сигаретой. - Бродит по ночам в одиночку, “гекко” пугает.

Джек тяжело вздохнул.

\- Я ненавижу праздновать Рождество. И новый год тоже. Вся эта возня с едой и выпивкой... Неужели мало поводов, чтобы собраться и посидеть? Или всем так хочется обратно в детство?

\- Без понятия. Наверное, людям что-то нужно от этого праздника, если они отмечают его с таким упорством, а некоторые, - Снейк усмехнулся, вспомнив рассказы знакомых, - и по два раза.

\- Извращенцы, - пробурчал Джек под нос. Снейк, однако, расслышал и усмехнулся:

\- Я когда-то тоже не видел смысла в подобной херне. Тем более, меня к ней с пелёнок не приучили. Суета, беготня, поиски дерева, поиски компании - и всё это, чтобы мысленно отпустить ещё один год своей жизни, загадать желание, поцеловать красивую девчонку. А потом я решил - если большинство людей не могут обойтись без чего-то, то в этом обязательно должен быть смысл.

\- Нет в этом никакого смысла, - покачал головой Джек Райден, киборг, для которого детство закончилось душной январской ночью. - Если бы я искал смысл во всём, что со мной делали...

Он снова помотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от неприятного ощущения. Больше всего оно походило на головную боль, но только голова у него не болела - наномашины заботились о хорошем самочувствии всегда, в любой ситуации.

\- Есть. - Снейк выбросил сигарету в море, обнял крестника за плечи, притянул к себе. - Есть смысл. Новый год, рождество - неважно. Любой праздник с ёлкой - ритуал. Отсекание всего того дерьма, что накопилось в твоей жизни за год. Повод подбить итоги, перебрать нажитый опыт, знакомства, связи, вещи. Решить, что и кто тебе пригодится, а что (или кого) лучше не волочь на собственном горбу. Или, наоборот, впустить кого-то в свою жизнь и получить небольшой бонус от сволочной судьбы.

\- И для этого нужно собираться толпой, бухать и обжираться?

\- Нет, - выдавил Снейк через пару секунд сквозь каркающий смех. - Эта хуйня начинается после. Те, кто нашёл в себе силы подбить бабки, радуются. Кто не смог, забздел, кому оказалось слабо честно поговорить с собой, надираются в стельку, чтобы вообще не думать про это. И вот что я тебе скажу, Джек: те, кому страшно заглянуть себе в глаза - пропащие люди.

Парень только усмехался, слушая “философию”. Ему было с чем разбираться, но нырять в это, как в омут, с головой, было страшно. Такой бой рассчитан на одного, туда не позовёшь ни напарника, ни друга, ни крестного. И осуждать тех, кто предпочитает напиться, лишь бы не смотреть в глаза своим демонам, Джек не стал бы.

\- Мне страшно заглянуть себе в глаза, - нехотя признался он.

\- Мне тоже, - ответил Снейк с той же неохотой. - Странно было бы, окажись это легко и просто, правда? С нашими-то биографиями.

Некоторое время они молча шли вдоль берега. Огни “лагеря неудачников” растворялись в душной темноте, оставляя мужчин наедине друг с другом, с ночью, ветром и морем. Джек улыбался, чувствуя благодарность. Наверное, Снейк являлся единственным человеком, которому Райден мог доверять и чьё присутствие его радовало. И это было, наверное, самым важным открытием за весь год.

\- Как у тебя с Роуз? - решился нарушить молчание Солид.

\- А никак, - киборг подкинул носком пригоршню песка. - Я выяснил, что я для неё лишь один из вариантов и мне это не понравилось.

Мужчина удивился:

\- Ты бы предпочёл быть единственным?

\- Я бы предпочёл, чтобы мне не врали, - мрачно ответил Райден. - Не так откровенно, по крайней мере. “Ой, Джек, - заговорил ниндзя, имитируя девичий фальцет, - издалека приехала моя старая подруга, мы так давно не виделись, она всего на один день тут, давай отложим наше свидание?” Я соглашаюсь, но мне интересно, что же это за подруга такая. Иду за Роуз, и вижу... - он снова пнул песок. - Вижу, как её встречает мужик в дорогом костюме. Намного старше тебя, меду прочим.

\- Может, отец?

\- Даже если так - врать мне зачем? И потом, это повторялось много раз, с разными мужчинами. Все старше меня, хорошо одеты. Как принято о таких говорить - успешные люди, - парень горько улыбнулся. - Ну что ей может предложить наёмник вроде меня? Пару экзотических встреч? Бурный секс? - заметив ошарашенное лицо мужчины, Джек осёкся и замолчал.

\- Хреново, - резюмировал ЗСнейк. - От этого не только на тропический остров убежишь.

\- Угу. Однако она нашла меня тут.

Снейк закашлялся.

\- На днях через фиктивный адрес пришло письмо от Роуз. Сообщает, что беременна.

Теперь уже Солид мрачно цедил слова:

\- Надо же. Ей что, никто не сказал про стерильность? Никто не сообщил, что парни с генмодифицированными телами, напичканными наномашинами и аугметикой, не могут быть отцами?

\- Видимо так.

\- А ты сам?

\- А что я? В самый первый раз мне было не до резинки, а потом я вспомнил, что вырос в Африке.

Снейк протянул руку и привычным жестом растрепал Джеку волосы:

\- Дал себя подловить, мальчишка.

Ощутимый тычок под рёбра стал ответом. Мужчина успел взять руку крестника в захват, сделал подсечку - и через секунду оба уже катились по песку, шутливо соперничая. Наконец Райден подмял мужчину под себя, завёл его руки над головой и сел сверху, сжимая коленями бока.

\- Значит, дал подловить? - дыхание Джека даже не сбилось.

\- Этой девчонке - да.

\- Ну а тебе?

Снейк дёрнулся, пытаясь вырваться, но хватка Райдена только усилилась.

\- А мне тебя и ловить не надо. Ты и так мой.

Джек шумно вздохнул и расслабился. Снейк, воспользовавшись тем, что его запястья уже не прижимают к земле, высвободил руки и погладил Райдена. Киберорганическое тело было живым и тёплым, оно вздрагивало от прикосновений так же, как когда-то - настоящее тело Джека.

Солид медленно провёл ладонями по бокам, груди, плечам. Он знал: чувствительность изменённых тканей не похожа на человеческую. В чём-то выше, в чём-то ниже. У Джека же не только модифицированное тело, у него ещё и хренова куча имплантов, и только он сам знает, что может быть приятным, а что - нет.

\- Веди меня, - тихо попросил мужчина. Он был уверен: Джек услышит.

\- Хорошо, Сэм.

Снейк вздрогнул: этим именем его звали немногие.

\- Погладить ещё?

\- Да.

\- Спину?

Парень кивнул.

Со стороны их ласки выглядели необычно. Каждое прикосновение - будто впервые, несмотря на долгое знакомство. Но когда всё на самом деле было впервые, у Джека было живое человеческое тело, а в Снейка ещё не ввели адово количество наномашин. Мужчина помнил, как остро и ярко реагировал мальчишка на каждое прикосновение, как сбивалось его дыхание и покрывалась испариной кожа. Тело Райдена вело себя иначе. Впрочем, как и его собственное.

Дыхание Джека обжигало, а губы и язык казались прохладными. Лёгкие укусы вдоль вены едва не заставили Снейка потерять контроль над собой. Рыкнув, он опрокинул парня на песок, плотно вжался в горячее твёрдое тело. 

\- Будешь меня слушаться?

\- Да. Сэм.

Наклонившись, Снейк лизнул нижнюю губу Райдена. Прозрачный композит выставлял напоказ металлический эндоскелет, и оказался довольно чувствительным. Прозрачных участков было несколько, и везде реакция была схожей.

\- Ну что, может донесём всё до кровати? - усмехнулся мужчина. В ответе он был уверен. Крепкие объятия вместе с крепким поцелуем расплавили остатки контроля у обоих, смазали пространство и время в единый клубок. Даже непривычность тела партнёра не могла вернуть чувство реальности.

Голод по близости сделал своё дело: всё свершилось очень быстро, чувствительная нервная система не выдержала нагрузки и отключилась. Это состояние не было обмороком - оба понимали, что происходит, но не могли ни говорить, ни шевелиться. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Райден смог пошевелиться и погладить Змея по растрёпанным волосам.

\- Сэм.

Мужчина улыбнулся: в мире оставалось лишь двое, зовущих его этим именем.

\- Ты не сказал, насколько приехал.

\- Нам хватит. Не переживай.


End file.
